One Shield vs. A Million Soldiers
Once Upon a Minyonder Nights Dream Minnie was in a foul mood. Six months had passed since her last job came in, and with her STUNNING performance on the frontlines, she was shocked, SHOCKED I tell you, that no one had asked for her help since then. Sure, a bunch of civilians had been killed, and sure, a bunch of heroes were shot, and yeah, yeah, some of her clients also got themselves shot or blowup by her copies, but you can't make an omelette with shooting a bunch of paying clients in the face. This particular Minnie, an Administrator and field commander, was holed up in an abandoned apartment in Queens, far from the hustle and bustle of proper New York. The building was abandoned, but using her unlimited manpower, she had converted an entire floor into her personal comfort palace. She was in hiding, slowly collecting her minimum wage paychecks that her useless copies were collecting, paying off the debts incurred by medical procedures, living expenses, and training. Despite the slow business, she was still able to attend her classes at the University, and thank god for that. She held a long-barreled pistol in one hand, losing herself in her imagination, thinking about what would happen if the school kicked her out before she was able to finish her Villain's Methodology Class. She trembled, imagining the horrors... Still, Minnie was optimistic about the future. With her copies working, she could sit back, collect money, and wait for another chance at greatness. One of the villains, somewhere, anywhere, would see her promise and potential. An unending, self-supplying army of life-hating, suicidal warriors trained in the art of killing. She wondered if Corporate Headquarters would reward her. "So this is the building?" A deep voice uttered, cloaked in the cover of the night through a sheen azure blue glint was apparent under a black overcoat. A tall man stood before a broken-down building, speaking into his wrist as though there was someone on the other side, that being the case exactly. "Yessir, that's the building! Your villain is waiting in a room on the 13th floor, go get em, tiger." An over-optimistic voice shouted from the wrist communicator. The tall man dropped his wrist with a sigh, looking up the building to the 13th floor and the window in which the villain resided. "This is very close quarters. I have to minimalize damage to the surrounding area, if that's the case, I'll enter through the window and push the fight farther indoors." The man deliberated in a stern voice. In an instant a large blue bubble appeared below the man, rising him into the air and soon, stopping directly in front of the window he had been eyeing so heavily. He then charged into the window with a roll, his eyes meeting the crazed woman who stood in the room, ripping a gun from his belt and aiming it at her head, in one swift movement, no words, just a gun between them. As the shielded man burst into her room, Minnie screamed. "Ah! What the hell are you doing?!" She eyed the gun he aimed at her, eyes going wide and a grin splitting her face. Instantly, a copy of herself popped up between her and the gun. "A murderer! Yay! Oh you must be here to initiate me into some kind of villain club! This is fun!" She had aimed her own heavy pistol at the hero, although her was hidden behind the neck of her copy. "Fire whenever you're ready!" The copy grabbed the hero's gun, keeping it gripped and pointed at her face. "SHOOT ME! FUCKING SHOOT ME IN THE FACE! DO IT! DO IT AND MURDER ME!" Minnie didn't wait for him to fire, instead shooting through her copy's chest, the heavy rounds easily ripping through her torso towards the hero. "No problem." The blue-suited man shot into the copies body with no hesitation, the bullet coated in a blue bubble of sorts as it shot out, increasing it's size. As Minnie shot her gun their bullets collided, her bullet blasting back off of his own, his bullet shooting forward towards the woman behind the clone. The man jumped back and shot another bullet at the girl, also coated in the same blue sphere as before, the bang of his gun silent and satisfying, almost futuristic in a way. Though his face was being blocked by his blue and white mask, his body moved in a way that reflected a calm demeanor, the woman's actions not fazing him one bit. The woman grunted as the shielded bullets tore through her copy. While slowed, the bullets still struck her, causing her to tumble backwards out of her chair. Wincing, she struggled to roll onto her back, aiming her pistol between her legs as two copies fell from the ceiling, one wielding a long-barreled sniper rifle and the other holding pinless grenades in each hand.